


Super Hearing / Test #1.

by Petsohp



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petsohp/pseuds/Petsohp
Summary: Hey man, do you have super hearing?





	Super Hearing / Test #1.

“Dude, we got kicked out of the trending algorithm due to the new music video of some kid calling himself ‘Chase Dreams’,’’ Freddy said with exasperation.

“It was bound to happen,” Billy replied from his bed, hands clasped over his head.

Freddy clicked the video with anger, and groaned when the opening bars of said teeny bopper’s song began.

“Ugh,” groaned Freddy, “We really have to upgrade our video equipment and production values.”

“What for? I mean...I’m not exactly saving people from outside the city you know? I’m pretty good in staying local.” Billy said.

“Ugh!” said Freddy, dropping his phone in his bed. He picked up his crutch and walked over to his desk. “Hey, come on, let’s test out another superpower so that we can then use it as an opportunity to showcase it in a video with a higher production.” He opened his notebook to a clean page. “Right, let’s try super hearing.”

“What? How is that a good superpower to showcase the new video production thing?” Billy asked.

“Dude, trust me, I’ll think of a way to make it interesting. Become old already.”

Billy got out of his bed. “Fine, alright. Shazam!”

After the lightning strike killed the house’s lights for a moment and then came back on, Freddy suddenly remembered that he didn’t know if they were alone.

“Wait,” adult Billy said, turning around to Freddy, “Are we…”

“Uh.”

After a few seconds passed and they heard no one complaining, Freddy clasped his hands together. “Okay, it seems like we’re in the clear.”

Adult Billy nodded in agreement. “So uh, what now.”

“Right! So, go outside, close the door, and in...about ten seconds after you’ve closed the door, I’ll start playing a song in my laptop. After that you-”

“Start to try to see, wait no, hear, yes, If I have super hearing. Okay, good.”

Adult Billy walked outside, and closed the door.

Ten seconds passed, and Billy tried to do hear something that wasn’t his own breathing.

“Do you hear something?” Freddy yelled from inside their room.

“No!” Billy yelled back.

“Are you sure?”

Billy pressed his ear to the door. “Yeah, I’m sure! Are you even playing a song?”

“Course I am!”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m pretty sure!”

Billy opened the door, and stepped inside. He looked over at Billy laptop’s. “Dude, are you even sure the video isn’t on mute?”

“I’m. Uh.” Freddy paused. “Wait.”

“Dude.”

“Dude, it’s fine, I’ll just-” Freddy clicked the volume on.

“But I was thinking maybe, I wanna marry you at recess..” Chase Dreams in his autotuned glory sang.

“What is that song?” Billy asked in disgust.

“It’s Chase Dreams!” Darla screamed with happiness, bursting into the room and running over to where Billy and Freddy had crowded around. Billy and Freddy looked at each other in horror.

“Wait, you guys are home-”

“Billy!” Rosa yelled from downstairs, “Help us with these groceries!”

“Uh…He’s in the bathroom!” Freddy answered. “Dude, change back, change back!” He whispered in a rush to Billy.

“I am! And dude- you could’ve of just told them I was out.” Billy pointed out.

“Where would you even go? If I told them you were out they would’ve of think you were running away again!”

“Okay you know what.” Billy paused in his thoughts.

“You know I’m right.” Freddy said, as he stared at Billy's face, daring him to say he wasn’t right.

The stand-off was interrupted as Rosa’s tentative steps echoed in the hallway. “Jeez Billy, how long do you take in the bathroom?”

Adult Billy snapped his fingers. “Right. Uh, Shazam.”

Lighting struck the house, and in its wake, teenaged Billy appeared. He walked out of the bedroom, and headed downstairs.

“Hey, I’m coming,” He said to Rosa, passing her by in the middle of the staircase.

“Billy, what was that?” Rosa asked.

“Uh,” Billy placed on his innocent face as he walked to the door that led outside to the driveway, “I have no idea, to be honest!”

“Sure,” said Rosa. She thought about it for a second. “Right. Uh, Victor?”

“Yeah?” Victor responded, walking inside the house with two groceries bags.

“Would you mind checking out the bathroom lights upstairs afterwards? I think that’s what causing all the weird power cut offs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chase Dreams is real. Somewhat.


End file.
